


The lake

by Awenseth



Category: Dragon Ball, Monster Rancher, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Gen, Puppy Love, Small Drama and slight humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta is walking around on his home planet as he stumbles upon a mysterious lake where he mets a strange girl who has an interesting secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written back then in 2006 (while the idea for it was made already in 2001)as a start pre-fic to the long term fic idea I had to go through the whole Dragon Ball Z series and the last two Dragon Ball arches, don't know when that one will be written though... Also it does have some other old idea I have written in my old note books in which I wrote my firs fics while in fifth grade of elementary school so those parts had been made almost fourteen years ago so please bear with them.

It was a normal day on the planet Vegeta, the young sayajins who were thought strong were in their school, training combats. One of them was fighting the best, just as everyone had expected it to be thus.

"Excellent work prince Vegeta. You were like every time in your best condition." said a man with shoulder lengt black hair and a beard, his eyes looking at his young charge.

The boy who won the fight looked up into his blue eyes and shoved a rear smile, which since his birth only his mother and his trainer received from him. The bell rang and it told everyone that the children could go home now, Vegeta staid thought. He knew that his mother was ill after she got injured in a fight on one of the planets they took over and he certainly was not all to interested in his father's speech today. So the only option was that he would stay by his teacher, the man already become to him like a second father and he showed him fighting moves outside the school when they were alone that were ten times more powerful then the ones that most of the elite saiyans knew.

"Tell me Ateron…" he begun as they left the city.

"Yes my prince?" the man asked, it was rare that his young prince wanted to simply ask something.

"Why are you only teaching me these moves and why are they so different then the ones I had seen warriors use?" he asked looking up.

"Because your are for your age wery strong and are not scarred to use your vitts combined with your strenght, you could have the power to become the legendary super saiyajin…" he told the stunned prince. 

_**On the next day…** _

Vegeta walked slightly bored around in the forest, there were not many of them on the planet, those which were kept served as a training ground for canceling yourself in your surroundings. There was no training today and his mother was sleeping so he did not see any ground to stay home or go to the academy. He was walking around for a fev hours, he did not care about how many, as he suddenly heard a soft humming. It was strange, the song was in a way calming for his fiery warrior soul, it was not normal for a sayan to become fully calm from so much as a melody. 

He decided to find out where it comes from.

After searching for twenty minutes and walking even deeper into the forest, he come uppon a big lake hidden insdie a small valley which was tickly surrounded by large trees and bushes.

"Hmm…I don't remember this being here…" he said silently as he observed his surroundings, ready to fight if needed no matter the unfamiliar terrain.

He didn't see anyone who would pose a threat, but he found the source of the strange melody, a girl who was probably his age. She was sitting with her back to him, wearing a black dress, but she was not a normal looking girl. She had shoulder long dark blue hair, something he had not seen before, a pair of black, bat like wings, a little black tail which ended in a triangle like the tip of a spear and two little red horns on her head.

She was the one who was humming.

Scanning his surroundings once more Vegeta slowly stepped out from his hiding place, he didn't make a sound about that had he been sure, but the girl still turned around in surpraise. Blue eyes stared into black ones and then she disappeared as if never having been there. Vegeta was stunned, she was wery fast and had sensed his coming even without hearing him, he decided that he will not count her as not a threath, someone with such agility could become dangerous if the situation wished for it.

"Come out." there was no anwer or movemetn at his command, something also new to him. "As the prince of the Sayajins I command it from you that you come out." he commanded again while looking around, looking for traces.

"If you are talking to me like that then I will stay where I am." said suddenly a quiet, but still strong voice. Vegeta tried to sense where it comes from, but it had no use and he was again stunned that someone not only blatantly ignored his command, but also talked back to him.

"You should still come out." He said again.

"And why should I?" come the question and Vegeta needed to realize that wherever she had hidden herself she will not come out if he tries to command him so he tried an aproach by which he was happy that no one was there to witness it.

"Be…because I liked your song and…and would like to meet you…" he forced out in the end. For a fev minutes was only silence surrounding them, but then the girl come out from behind a tree, smiling which was certainly baffling seeing how that tree had been not far from him and he still did not manage to locate her voice.

It was also strange that Vegeta felt his check heating up by the small smile due to it being geunie and not in the slightest forced. He knew that some feeling could be in a fight a big weakness, bet even still, he needed to admit to himself that she was cute.

"I feel honored that you liked the song, by the way…my name is Poison." she said, reaching out her pale hand.

"Uhm…Vegeta…" he said and took her hand, he was stunned at her strong grip which he added to his notings regards her speed.

"Would you like to watch the water with me?" she asked and he nodded even if he was a bit confused about this strange request. Just what was interesting about staring at water?

"By the way Poison, where do you live? I have never seen you here or this place…" he said after a fev minutes of watching the water, he did not add that he had also never seen anyone looking like her.

"My parents had a fight again and my dad come back here, they made it clear that I will stay for half of a year in our world's time line counted by my mother and in the second half with my father. You know I'm only half saiyajin" well at least he got some infos, sure there were some half sayans, but not many of them were as storng as the full blooded ones "and this place was created by my mom's power for me as long as I stay here" she said pulling her knees up to her checks, the second part of the information slightly stunned Vegeta as he looked again over the lake and the valley, it was not unusual if a sayan picks a lover who is not from their race if they are powerful.

"And, what is your other half?" he suddenly found himslef asking, he guessed that the tail, wings and horns may come from her other side. 

At that she turned her blue eyes to him and smiled. "Did you ever hear about the Zeraldon?"

"Yes, the elders told us that there was once a world where creatures lived who were born out of stars themselves at the start of all things, one day they begun to use their knowledge and powers to create new creatures which they treated like their own family, but one race sort of turned against them and many of the Zeraldons and the races who fought against those races who turned against them were killed." he said while trying to recall all the main details of the old story. "The remaining Zeraldon banned the guilty creatures, but allowed their other creations to leave if they wish, this is how most of the planets of the galaxy were filled with life the Zeraldon awakening the stars to let their creations live on them, even those who had betrayed their trust. Our race stayed the longest in their world and left as the last due to their loyalty to the ones who had given them life." He said, now again remembering the old stories he heard about a land to which every warrior wishes to return to after they pass.

"And what do you know about Galintra?" Posion asked a gentle smile tugging on her lips as she said the name. 

"The old scripts say that she was the one who created our race, a race that she made identical to her own race the Zeraldon, she was killed in the fight against the betraying creatures…" Vegeta answered, even if they were warriors there were still a large number ouf mourning songs and edas inside the library of the palace telling about the woman who fought till her last, dying breath against her enemies. There were many warriors who still before goind on a quest give a small prayer to her or thank her after a sucessfull war on a planet, respecting her duality of a loving mother figure and a fierce warrior. 

"Galintra was my grandmother." said suddenly a soft voice and Vegeta stared wide eyed at her, not fully believing his ears.

"Is..is this true? " he asked shocked, then if it was the truth was this girl not only part of the race which had brought according to the old myths brought life to the galaxy, but also bound by blood to the one bringing them into existence.

"The love of my grandmother for the saiyans is still as strong as it was in the beginning and this love lives forth in the heart of my grandaunt and my mother." Posidon said in a gentle voice _...'as it is in mine.'_ she added in thought.

"But you said your parents had a fight?" Vegeta attempted to move over to another subject which would not feel this overwhelming to comprehend.

"Yes, that can happen if you put two thickheads together." she said grinning and Vegeta needed to smile, if not for anything else then to hide the fact that their little talk had turned into something which will probably keep him avake as he tries to sort it out.

Then suddenly someone jumped out of the bushes and grabbing Posion by her arm and hidding the girl behind himself. As the boy looked up he was shocked to see his favorite trainer stand in front of him, desperately trying to hide Poison behind himself and to look indiferent.

"Ateron…" but he was interrupted by Poison, who stuck her head out from behind the man and glared up at him.

"Dad, leave it…why are you acting like that?" she asked and Vegeta paled, yes he will not be sleeping for a while.

"Hold on a minute Poison, your dad is Ateron?" both nodded and he sweatdropped, well he did ask for confirmation afterall, but at least looked both ready to explain though Vegeta knew that it will not help him much with sorting things out. 

After a five hours of clearing things it begun to get dark and Vegeta needed to get home, but before he left he felt Poison grab his hand.

"What is it?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"My father told me that your mom is dying." he nodded, slightly relaxing when he did not see any type of pity in her eyes. "Then you should stay on her side until it is over." she said softly. 

"Why?" he felt confused, which was not like him, but since entering the valley with the lake this seemed to be a requiring happening.

"Because it is pleasant for a dying person if the last face they see is the one of a person they love." was her answer.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_  
**Two days later…**   
_

Poison sat again by the lake as she felt a familiar presence nearing her, she turned around and looked at Vegeta who aproached her with a solemn look on his face.

"It is over…" he said after standing there for a few heartbeats, she smiled at him and gave him a gentle hug, she wasn't even surprised as he shakily, but still returned it. She knew that he had hidden away and cried, feeling sad, he could not hide his feelings from her, she had learned how to read certain feelings from her mother.

"Even a hard warrior needs to cry sometime…" she said as she let him go. He nodded and then made a step forth, taking her by surprise as he put a silver chain medallion around her neck.

"My mother gave it to me before she died, she said that I should give it one day to a girl who is the most special to me…" he said and she blushed at his words.

Unbeknown to two children were two adults were watching their small exchange.

"Well…uhm…I didn't know that this would happen…." said the man looking from one child to the other before turning carefully to his vife, trying to read her reactions.

"Well, it looks like that history will repeat itself." said a woman in a golden armor as she crossed her pale arms in front of her chest.

"Galaxia my darling, would it be that bad?" he asked looking into her blue eyes.

"I don't know…" she said sighing. "We should leave the two now alone and I need to get back home. I promised Pluto go with her to the Library of Wisdom today." and with that she disappeared in a stream of golden light.

"Wery well my darling." said the man as he begun walking away, leaving the two children to watch together the light playing on the water as the sun begun to set.

Owari


End file.
